Air Force One: Antiterrorism
'' Air F orce One: Antiterrorism'' is the eleventh level in Perfect Dark. The level is set inside the Air Force One, where Joanna Dark will have to convince the President of Easton's betrayal. Briefing Contact the President, give him the evidence, get out of there. Objectives: *Locate and retrieve equipment (SA, PA) *Locate President *Get President to escape capsule *Secure Air Force One flight path (PA) *Detach UFO from Air Force One Walkthrough Perfect Agent (O1) First turn around and run to the avionics basement. If you are already in the basement because you entered the ladder from the Air Base mission, that's fine, if not, better. There will be two stewards. Knock them out. The guards now all know who you are, though. Knock the one guard in leather guarding the cargo lift. Knock him out, take his card, unlock the lift, and retrieve the suitcase. You may or may not use the lift key card to put the hoverbike lower out of the plane. (O2) Now, take the lift in the kitchen up to the hall where you may have started the mission. Go through the double doors leading to the lobby. Run quickly up the stairs so as to avoid the guards. Go the president's room. Talk with him, then lead him to the escape pod. (O3) Keep the president safe. You will have to go all the way to the back of the plane. Go down the stairs leading to the avionics. The door at the bottom of the stairs leads directly to the escape pod. After the NSA agents are dead, put the president in there. Now, make your way up to the cockpit. (O4) Go up to the cockpit, avoiding all guards. Shoot the ones in the cockpit, and there will be a red panel. Press "B", and it will turn green. Now run back down stairs for the final objective. (O5) Take your mine and put it in the umbilical cord. Shoot it if pressed for time, and you will end the mission there. Weapons * Cyclone: Used by Presidential guards throughout the plane. * Double Cyclone: Each found in two rooms adjacent to the room with the large staircase, accessible using keycards from the bodies of certain friendly guards. * Laptop Gun: Equipped from the start on Agent, otherwise found in the Suitcase once it is retrieved from the cargo hold. * Timed Mine: Equipped from the start on Agent, otherwise found in the Suitcase once it is retrieved from the cargo hold. * K7 Avenger: Used by Trent's gunmen and the Mr. Blondes after the Skedar gunship docks with the plane. * DY357-LX: Used by Trent Easton. Items/Devices * Suitcase: Found in the cargo hold on Special and Perfect Agent, at the rear of the plane after activating the lift to bring it up into reach. * Shield (Agent Only): In the corner of the small bright room near the hatch leading down to the escape pod. Cheese The cheese can be found on the bottom floor near the back of the plane just before the escape pod. It is sitting behind some pipes. Leaderboard Crown Presidential Prediction - to earn this Crown, you must complete objective 3 (Detach UFO from Air Force One) FIRST, then complete the level, all before 1:30, on Agent difficulty. This is one of the Crowns that CANNOT be unlocked in solo missions, meaning that you will need to attempt getting it on Xbox Live multiplayer, by local splitscreen with a buddy or by System Link. If you are playing by yourself, you could theoretically earn this Crown by yourself with two controllers, however this is nearly impossible, as the time limit is a bit too strict. As a result, It is very likely you will need another player to earn this Crown. First and foremost, before you and your buddy go after the Crown, you must beat the previous mission, Air Base: Espionage, in the manner that lets you start this mission in the main hall (NOT in the cargo bay with the HoverBike). After this, Player 1 & 2 should separate and do the following: Player 1: Quickly proceed up to the President's Office just as you would in a normal playthrough. Make sure to have the Combat Boost equipped when you do so, but do not use it at this time. Player 2: Equip the Timed Mine and face the door where the UFO's umbilicle will attach. Player 1 should talk to the President as normal. Keep in mind that if Player 1 leaves the President's room for any reason before the first cutscene activates, the President will call security and you will fail the mission. While talking with the president, just before the cutscene begins to play, Player 1 should activate the equipped Combat Boost. Skip the cutscene, and just as this happens, Player 2 needs to throw the Timed Mine into the Umbilical and shoot it. If you are fast enough, Objective 3 will be completed before Objective 1. If this is the case, all you need do now is to beat the level in under 1:30. You will have a relatively short amount of time to do this, as detatching the UFO will cause the plane to begin crashing, so you must be quick. Both players must work together to escort the president to his escape pod. Be wary of Datadyne troopers as they are all armed with K7 Avengers, and can kill the president remarkably fast, even on Agent difficulty. When the president reaches the escape pod, and if he does so quick enough, you will earn the crown. Cheats To unlock the "Laptop Gun" ''Cheat, beat the mission on any difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, will allow you to begin any mission with the Laptop Gun. To unlock the "''Unlimited Ammo - Laptop Sentry Gun" Cheat, beat the misson in under 3:55 on Perfect Agent difficulty. This Cheat, when activated and while in sentry mode only, the Laptop Gun posseses unlimited ammo. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions